


Of Helmets and Mandalorians

by xdancingqueenxx



Series: Mando Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Gen, Helmets, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Clones, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, but like verbally because its boba, he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: Din and Boba have an interesting chat about responsibilities, helmets, and hugs on the Slave I. Post S2 Finale.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett
Series: Mando Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071218
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	Of Helmets and Mandalorians

Late at night aboard the _Slave I_ , Boba Fett finds a very helmetless Din in the cockpit.

Boba quickly turns away. " You can't just hang out in the cockpit without your helmet, Mandalorian." 

"It...it doesn't matter. Not anymore," Din remarks, a bitter laugh accompanying his sentence.

"Did I miss something?" Boba asks, still facing the other way.

"I broke my creed. I...I wanted the kid to see my face...just in case I never saw him again."

"I'm sure you'll see your foundling again," Boba responds smoothly. "You're sure I can turn around, kid?"

"Yes." is all he gets in reply.

Boba turns around, finding Din on the floor, knees hugging his chest. With a shrug, Boba joins him on the floor, taking off his helmet as soon as he sits down. They sit in awkward silence for several minutes, neither of the men daring to break the silence.

"I have to give up my armor," Din says quietly, finally breaking the silence. "I broke my creed." 

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Boba says, finally looking Din in the eye. "It depends on what you want to continue doing with your life. If you're going to continue bounty hunting, you might need it."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. All I know is that it would be...wrong to keep the armor." 

" _Verd ori'shya beskar'gam,_ kid _._ That's what your creed says. What do _you_ think?"

Din hesitates, words stuck in his throat. He takes a deep breath, and blurts: "It's Din...my name is Din Djarin." 

"...Very well. What does _Din Djarin_ think?"

"Nobody's ever asked me," Din returns with a shrug.

 _That makes sense, y_ _ou were raised those cult-offshoot Mandos._ Thinks Boba, but he doesn't dare say it.

"Well, if you want my advice, _vo_ \- Din...you shouldn't feel obligated by what others say or think. Bo Katan labeled me a _dar'manda_ , but I don't especially care what she thinks. As far as I am concerned, my father was a Mandalorian, and I inherited that." 

"Are you?" Din asks. "A _dar'manda_ , I mean."

Boba shrugs. "Well, I suppose technically, I am. But I don't put much stock into what the Princess says," he adds with a chuckle.

"You've had run-ins with her," Din says. "Is she dangerous?"

"Every Mando is dangerous, _v_ \- Din. What, did you piss her off?"

Din picks at a loose thread on his shirt sleeve. "...I did. I defeated Gideon trying to get the kid back and-"

Din is interrupted by uproarious laughter from Boba. 

"You know what that means, right?! You havin' the 'saber?" Boba asks, still laughing.

"Apparently, Bo has to earn it in combat from me. I yielded and left it on the ship."

"Djarin," Boba pauses to cough, chuckling. "You can't just yield, kid; last I checked, the Darksaber is still technically yours. You're the ruler of Mandalore now, y'know that?"

" _Oh_ ," Djarin grimaces. "Well, it's Bo's problem now."

Boba claps Din on the shoulder, and Din, while momentarily disturbed by the physical contact, does not react. 

"You're all right, _vod'ika_ ," Boba smirks, not realizing what he called Din. "If I didn't have...other engagements waiting for me elsewhere, I'd happily accept you as part of my crew."

"That's fine. I'll find something, I'm sure." 

Boba nods. "It's a big galaxy out there, Kid. I'm sure you will."

Din coughs, and the conversation lulls. Din absentmindedly picks at a relatively new scar on his arm that he'd gotten in the Imperial Remnant facility. 

"The scar," Boba says. "Where'd you get it?"

"...Remnant facility." Din answers. "I fought some pirates. Guess they shot me or something."

Boba nods. "Okay kid, I'm guessing you're not much of a conversationalist. I'm gonna grab some cognac, you want some?"

Din pauses. He hadn't had alcohol in...a good while. Well, what's the harm? It's not like he had anything to do for the foreseeable future.

Din shrugs noncomittally. "I guess." 

* * *

The alcohol flows freely, and Din Djarin isn't quite known for handling his liquor well (It's not his fault - he's only had alcohol maybe 6 times in his life).

Somewhat intoxicated, Din admits, "I...I've never had a hug. Not since I was a kid." 

Boba blinks. "...Yeah. I- I totally get that. I haven't been hugged since I was nine."

"I just wanted to get my kid back," Din says hoarsley.

"Yeah," Boba responds, downing an entire glass of cognac without skipping a beat.

"And...and now there's this widow and she's really pretty, and she wanted to take my helmet off, and I want to see her now. I wanted to come back to her planet with the kid and I don't even have him," Din slurs, finishing with a hiccup. He tosses his glass on the ground, uncaring to where it landed.

"Y'should go see her then," Boba responds, laying his head on the table.

"... you're a good guy, Fett." Din finally says. "Thanks for...thanks for talkin' to me," 

"You're a good guy too, _vod'ika_." 

If they had been different people, Din was pretty sure they would've hugged at that point. 

Something about that fact made him feel better.

* * *

Yeah... this, isn't very good my bad lmao. Leave a review anyway? 👉👈🥺

Translations:

_Verd ori'shya beskar'gam = A warrior is more then their armor._

_Dar'manda = a mando who is disconnected from their culture, but is not exiled._

_Vod'ika = little brother_


End file.
